Let's lay on the grass and let the years pass
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: Let me see you, let me hear you. Come back to the land where everything's ours for a few hours. Maroline.


Let's lay o the grass and let the years pass…

(Colección de momentos Maroline)

By

Ireth Tasartir & compañía.

La música sonaba pero ya no de la misma forma, ahora era más como como un fondo musical en vez de una tormenta que no te dejaba oír, los vasos de plásticos y las botellas se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo formando parte de la decoración; la mayoría de los pocos invitados que quedaban ahí estaban esparcidos por los muebles del lugar, fumando o simplemente en un estado de ensoñación con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados, no hacían más que sentarse ahí, contemplando las ventanas en espera a que el sol saliera.

Marky se levantó del mueble, su vista dirigiéndose a todos lados, Deliha recostada sobre su pecho, la chica la estaba dormitando. Su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro y los parpados cerrados tapaban sus ojos azules, a Mark siempre le había llamado la atención como sus ojos tenían un toque gélido, eran hielo, témpanos de hielo mientras que el de sus padres eran más un azul travieso o un azul que inspiraba tranquilidad. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando despertarse mientras con suavidad hacia a Deliha a un lado, le agradaba y como no iba a agradarle cuando la había conocido de toda la vida pero él no era de los que se acurrucaba para dormir, a menos que fuera su hermana pequeña pero eso ya era historia diferente. Se levantó del mueble y se alejó del lugar, intentando no despertar o sacar de su ensoñamiento a los demás, su mirada buscando una cosa que no alcanzaba a ver. Se acercó a la cocina y la vio, sentada sobre la encimera con una botella semivacía de cerveza, los labios fruncidos con la mirada fija en el suelo. No se mueve, no lo ve llegar y él solo se recarga contra el marco de la puerta y la observa.

Observa como sus piernas se balancean levemente, observa como el cabello le cae por los hombros y acaricia sus brazos, observa como sostiene la botella semivacía entre el índice y el pulga, observe como parpadea al fin y levanta el rostro, a su vez ella lo observa a él y ríe confundida cuando los minutos pasan y él no ha hablado. –Marky, ¿Qué haces ahí observándome como un creep?- inclina la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha, siempre lo hace cuando esta confundida pero eso Mark ya lo sabía.

Él solo ríe y niega con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar fijamente a Caroline –Nada, solo quería ver que tan borracha estabas, quería saber si iba a tener que sostenerte el cabello mientras vomitabas.

Caroline chasquea la lengua y se cruza de brazos –Marky, tengo edad suficiente, no necesito que aún me cuides, ya no como cuando Tristán quería ver que me pasaría si comía de la arena del cajón en la sección de juegos del kínder…

No bien ha terminado de hablar cuando Mark se separa del marco de la puerta y camina hacia ella, se acerca y la mira de una forma que Caroline no sabe identificar, toma uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo acomoda detrás de su oreja antes de musitar un –Sabes que yo siempre te voy a cuidar- sus manos tocan sus rodillas en un mensaje silencioso de que las abra y Caroline lo hace, ella misma sabe que necesita un apapacho.

Ella solo ríe y niega con la cabeza –No siempre vas a poder cuidarme, Marky - dice mientras toma el rostro de Marky entre sus manos. Siempre ha sido así, de todos los del grupo Caroline era más unida a Marky y a Tristán, peo aun así, Tristán no era tan cercano del modo en que Marky lo era.

Él solo arquea una ceja, pareciéndose mas que nunca a su padre, y pone sus manos sobre las de Caroline y la mira fijamente a los ojos –Mira como si voy a poder cuidarte siempre, siempre Care.

De pronto, de pronto para Caroline, Marky está demasiado cerca, puede oler la cerveza en su aliento y puede ver claramente las marcas de los rasguños que Deliha dejo en su cuello. Sonríe levemente y dirige su mirada a sus ojos otra vez – ¿Así que con la hija del tío Reick?, sabes que te meterá una bala entre las cejas, Marky.

Mark se ríe y recarga la frente sobre el hombro desnudo de Caroline, una invitación silenciosa a que Caroline juegue con su cabello, ya lo tiene un poco largo o al menos largo para él que toda su vida (desde que tiene 14) se lo ha rapado pero Caroline lo hace de una forma que parece que le están dando un masaje y la verdad, lo que Caroline hace provoca que se relaje un poco. –Sabes que Deli no es más que….

-Si lo sé, Marky pero a el tío Reick no le hará mucha gracia ver como usas a su hija de juguete sexual - murmura Caroline en su oído, son cosas de las que siempre hablan en susurros y cuando nadie está cerca, saben que se crearía una brecha si escucharan lo hijo de puta que Marky podía llegar a ser.

Mark se encoge de hombros, ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo de Caroline –Me gusta correr riesgos, Care. – y le gustaba, la prueba de ellos eran las cicatrices de infancia, las múltiples fracturas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y las escabullidas a casas de chicas ajenas cuando los padres se encontraban en ella. Su vida era correr riesgos.

Caroline suspira y finge estar mortificada –Oh mi Marky, te pegara un tiro y yo no pienso detener al tío Reick cuando te persiga por todo International Falls con su escopeta a mano.

El silencio se ha hecho casi completo en la casa de los Clapton a excepción de las ocasionales risas de Camille, una bonita rubia que había llegado ya hacía un año a International Falls, y sonrió levemente al escucharlos tontear en el columpio del jardín de Auri, un jardín que había ganado repetidamente el premio al más bonito en todo International Falls.

Marky levanta la cabeza de su hombro y ríe –Sabes que soy el favorito, no lo hará. – pero ahí está otra vez, Caroline frunce el ceño y se remueve nerviosa, por algún motivo desconocido sus ojos se dirigen a los labios de Marky sin razón aparente, no sabe que pasa así que lo empuja suavemente, un mensaje que Marky capta y se aparta para dejarla bajar de la encimera.

Se acerca a Mark y alza la mirada –Marky, no eres justo.

Mark parpadea confuso y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – ¿De qué hablas, Care?

Caroline estampa un pie contra el suelo y se cruza de brazos un momento – ¡De eso!- exclama mientras apunta al cuello de Marky, las marcas de las uñas de Deliha perfectamente visibles.

Mark se lleva una mano al cuello y las toca, frunce el ceño confuso, más confuso que antes. – ¿Que tiene esto que ver con justicia?

Caroline respira profundo, este es el problema con crecer rodeada de chicos, a cierta edad tu maduras pero ellos nos y cuando tu maduras y ellos no, piensan y ves todo diferente. Caroline y Deliha, ambas se volvieron cuidadosas con sus pensamientos. Se muerde el labio levemente y suspira – ¿Por qué… ¿Por qué si a Deli se le acerca alguien…ese alguien no es amenazado por ti cuando eres tu quien te la estas tirando?, y ¿Por qué…- parpadea mientras fija la mirada en el estampado de la camisa de Marky –… ¿Por qué a mí no se me trata de la misma forma?

Mark arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos – ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?, vaya Care, creía que ni tu primer beso había recibido aún…

Y ahí es cuando explota.

Caroline le da un puñetazo en el hombro mientras intenta controlar su enojo. –Eso mismo es a lo que me refiero, tengo 17 años y no puede ser posible que nadie se me acerque porque a Tristán, a Jimmy y a ti les dé por hacerla de niñeros. ¡No te rías Marky! - se cruza de brazos, ahora se siente patética.

Mark respira y le alborota el cabello –Lo lamento es solo que…me acorde de aquella vez que no deje que casaras a una de tus barbies con uno de mis max Steel, tenías la misma cara. Okay, ya, ya…me callo. Dios. Caroline, eres muy violenta. – dice entre risas mientras toma las manos de Caroline entre las suyas. –Es algo más Care, ¿Qué es?

Baja la mirada y suspira –No, nada, olvídalo ya. Olvida que dije algo. –se separa de Marky mientras pasa las manos por su cabello, acomodándolo, sabe que no es fea pero no entiende porque nadie en este lugar se atreve a ir en contra de lo que Jimmy, Tristán y Marky dicen, no es como si esos tres pedazos de cuerpo sin cerebro fueran dioses.

Marky frunce el ceño y no lo dejara ir, extiende los brazos y la toma de la cintura, acercándola a él contra su voluntad, aparta los mechones de cabello de su rostro nuevamente –Hey, ¿Qué es, Care?, sabes que si es algo importante para ti, dejare de ser un idiota y te escuchare.

Caroline suspira y muerde su labio inferior mientras pasea la mirada por el lugar, mueve los pies nerviosa y suspira, lo mira fijamente –Marky… ¿me besarías?

Marky ríe y se inclina hacia ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla –Claro que si tonta, siempre. – susurra en su oído pero Caroline niega con la cabeza y él la mira confundido. – ¿Caroline?...sé que no soy el más brillante pero verdaderamente no te sigo…

Caroline lo mira fijamente y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso –Pregunte si me besarías…pero no un beso en la mejilla…un verdadero beso, Marky…quiero saber que se siente ser besada.- levanta la mirada y la fija en los ojos oscuros de Marky, nota que la sorpresa lo ha tomado desprevenido.

-Caroline…un primer beso es algo que siempre recordaras toda tu vida, créeme que no quieres recordar que yo fui tu primer…

-Si quiero. Si quiero recordar que fuiste tú.- habla débilmente, como si no estuviera segura ahora que ha dicho lo que quería. Baja la mirada y frunce el ceño.

Mark la observa, observa como frunce el ceño y como se muerde el labio, sabe que ahora está temerosa a que él vaya y se ría de ella pero no lo hará, se lo prometió, si esto es importante para ella dejara de ser un idiota. Suspira y toma la barbilla de Caroline, hace que lo mire a los ojos –Dame una buena razón para que yo sea quien te de tu primer beso, Caroline.

Caroline suspira pero no rompe la conexión que se ha creado en sus miradas –Porque confió en ti más que en nadie más y porque prometiste cuidarme. Y antes de que preguntes como me cuidas haciendo esto…me cuidas de que me enamore y entregue mi primer beso solo para que después me rompan el corazón.

Mark suspira y cierra los ojos mientras lo piensa, Caroline no era una idiota y siempre le había asombrado como podía usar las palabras de la gente y usarlas a su favor, sabía que nunca lo hacía para algo malo y maldijo internamente que Caroline haya heredado ese don de su padre. Abre los ojos y la mira –Esta bien, lo hare…lo hare solo porque tú me lo pides y porque…si, por eso. – observa como Caroline asiente con la cabeza y sonríe levemente al ver cómo le brillan los ojos ante la idea de ser besada, si Caroline hubiera sido cualquier otra chica él se estaría riendo de ella o incluso pensaría que sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia él pero era su Caroline de quien hablaba y él sabia de sobre que eso nunca pasaría.

Se acerca aún más a ella y toma su rostro entre sus manos –Cierra los ojos, Care - murmura mientras acaricia su labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar, la piel de sus labios es tan suave.

-No quiero cerrarlos, ¿Por qué debería cerrarlos?, no pienses que voy a cerrarlos Maky- protesta mientras Marky pone los ojos en blanco y deja de acaricia su labio inferior. Quiere verlo todo.

Marky suspira y pone los ojos en blanco pero ignora sus comentarios, él solo intentaba ayudarla. Pone una mano en su cintura y la acerca más a él, la otra mano la acomoda detrás de su cuello y se acerca, primero besas sus mejillas y observa como los ojos de Caroline luchan por permanecer abierto, no puede evitar sonreír levemente cuando a medida de que se acerca a ella, sus ojos finalmente se cierran. Se detiene a observarla un momento, desde el maquillaje de sus ojos hasta lo poblado de sus pestanas pasando por el puente de su nariz y la curvatura de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel y la delicadeza de su cuello. Su Caroline es verdaderamente bella.

_No sabes lo bella que eres, Care_, piensa antes de besarla.

Había pensado que solo juntaría sus labios durante unos segundos, un beso normal pero sus labios se rebelan contra su cuerpo cuando siente las manos de Caroline aferrarse a la tela de su camisa a la altura de su pecho. Siente la caricia de cabello en su rostro y el olor de su shampoo inunda su nariz, la acerca aún más y mueve los labios de manera lenta, no quiere que ella se sienta perdida pero es Caroline y no lo hace, mueve sus labios a la par de los de él y Mark cae en la cuenta de que debió haberle dicho no desde el principio. Ha cometido un error del tamaño del universo.

Los labios de Caroline se mueven temblorosos junto a los suyos, sus manos dejan su cuello y la toman de la cintura y lo recuerda. Esta es Caroline, su Caroline, su Care. No la puede besar de esta manera, no la va a besar de esta manera.

Se separa de ella y le sonríe levemente -¿Y? – observa como Caroline parpadea y sonríe feliz, lo abraza y murmura un "gracias" contra la tela de su camisa, la misma tela de la que tan solo unos segundos antes se estaba aferrando.

Sonríe y la abraza de vuelta solo que ahora, es más consiente que nunca del cuerpo de Caroline y del olor de su cabello, pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, definitivamente necesitaría hacerle una visita a Deliha mas tarde. Se separa de ella y le da un beso en la frente.

-Creo que ayudare a Tris y a Cami a recoger el lugar, ¿nos ayudaras? – comenta Caroline mientras busca por las alacenas una trapo y bolsas de basura.

-No, yo solo vengo a la fiesta, nunca ayudo a limpiar. – dice mientras toma las bolsas del cajón debajo del lavado y se las pasa. –Además, tres ya son multitud, no me necesitaran.

Caroline ríe y sacude la cabeza –Eres un idiota, Marky. –toma las bolsas y los trapos dirigiéndose a la sala cuando la voz de Marky la detiene, se voltea a mirarlo y lo observa recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Me darás otro beso algún día? – pregunta Marky mientras sonríe

Caroline abre levemente la boca antes de fruncir el ceño. _¿Estaba hablando en serio?, _esta a punto de decirle que el beso nunca se repetirá porque rompería su amistad de años cuando ve el guiño que Marky le regala y ríe –Eres un idiota, Marky. – dice mientras se aleja en busca de Tristán y de Camille.

_Soy un idiota_. Piensa Marky mientras la observa recargado desde el marco de la puerta, suspira y pasa una mano por su rostro antes de caminar hacia donde esta Deliha y despertarla –Deli, ¿vamos a tu casa?


End file.
